


More Than a Rebound

by DairyProduceBasedCultLeader



Category: RWBY
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anti-Faunus Racism (RWBY), Depression, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:53:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28361982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader/pseuds/DairyProduceBasedCultLeader
Summary: Two heart-broken faunus-loving lesbians comfort each other.
Relationships: Coco Adel/Yang Xiao Long
Kudos: 4





	More Than a Rebound

Coco needed a drink. After years of pining for Velvet and doing everything in her power to earn the Faunus' affection, she found herself little more than a guest at her wedding, watching from the sidelines as she slow danced with Yatsuhashi. She was glad to see her best friend so happy, but it killed her to know that she'd never get a chance to be with the object of her affections. Her whole life she'd had people throwing themselves at her feet, but she could never have the one person she truly wanted.

So, she left the dancefloor behind and headed for the bar, intending on getting blackout drunk to block out the pain for a while. She ordered a large vodka, before taking a seat at one of the barstools. She felt a little ashamed that she was drinking alone and feeling bad for herself while everyone else was having fun, but it was the only way she could cope.

She tried to block out what was going on around her, since seeing how happy everyone else was only made her feel worse, so she just stared down at her drink once it was served. Despite being the maid of honour, she just wanted the day to end so she could start moving on with her life. She didn't want to leave early, for the sake of not upsetting Velvet, but the longer she stayed, the more real things became and the worse she felt.

Someone else came to the bar and ordered a drink, but she didn't pay them any mind, too deep in thought and self-pity to even pay attention to who it was. She was sure that whoever it was would get their drink and return to the party, but she didn't really care, as long as they left her to do her own thing.

But the other person didn't leave, they took a seat and started talking to her. "Rough day huh?"

"Yeah, how could you tell?" Coco responded dryly, before looking over to find that it was none other than Yang Xiao Long she was talking to.

She and Yang weren't really friends and didn't see each other all that often, but they always got along well when they did see each other, so of all the people she could have ended up talking to, she was glad it was her.

Yang looked at her sympathetically. "Well the drinking alone and the miserable face are pretty clear indicators, plus I know how you feel about Velvet."

"Damn, Xiao Long, you read me like a book."

Yang had always been pretty good at working out what other people had on their minds, or at least that was the impression she got from their limited interactions.

Yang flashed her a sad smile. "I don't know about reading you, but do know how you feel."

Coco had never seen Yang be anything other than happy or angry, so she could tell there was something off with the blonde because she seemed completely devoid of either of those emotions and just looked sad.

"Trouble in paradise?"

Yang sighed. "Paradise lost, more like," she said, with an empty chuckle.

Coco was shocked. She knew Yang and Blake were together, and she thought they had a great relationship, so finding out that it wasn't the case really threw her.

"That bad huh?"

"Yeah, the bitch cheated on me," Yang answered, making no attempt to hide the anger she felt.

Coco couldn't help feeling awful for the blonde. She had seen for herself how much she loved Blake and she knew how much she'd done for the Faunus, so she couldn't imagine how much she was hurting.

"Shit, I'm sorry, Yang."

Yang shook her head. "Don't be, it's all on her. I gave her everything, and she just went off and fucked Sun behind my back, then when I caught her she gave me some bullshit about loving us both and not wanting to lose either of us."

In that instant, Coco lost all respect for Blake. Yang had been through hell for her and she repaid the favour by cheating on her.

"You're better off without that cheap slut, Yang. She doesn't deserve you."

"You're damn right, Coco. She can go fuck herself," Yang agreed.

Coco didn't disagree with the sentiment, but she was more concerned for Yang than Blake.

"That she can. But what about you, what are you doing now?"

"What I should've been doing the whole time, drinking and getting laid," Yang deadpanned.

"Sounds like a plan, wish I had one," Coco responded, wishing she had any kind of plan for getting over Velvet.

"You could always join me. I mean, I know we aren't that close, but it could be fun," Yang suggested.

That was something Coco had not considered, but now Yang mentioned it, she wasn't totally against it. It would certainly help take her mind off Velvet, and of all the people she could go wild with, Yang was probably the best, even if they weren't that close. The only problem was that she was concerned that Yang was only inviting her to join out of pity, and she didn't want to impose.

"That does sound like fun, but are you sure you want me joining you?"

Yang looked at her with furrowed brows. "Why wouldn't I want you? I mean, you're a total badass and you're super hot."

Coco was surprised, to say the least. She knew Yang was friendly, but she never expected the blonde to call her hot. It threw her so much that she didn't really know how to respond, having no idea if it was just Yang being nice or if there was a deeper meaning behind her words. She was grateful if Yang was just complimenting her to make her feel better, but if there was more to it, then she was at a loss.

"You...think I'm hot?" she asked, her voice catching in her throat and making her internally kick herself.

Yang smiled. "I'd have to be blind not to, Coco," she responded, without the slightest hint of dishonesty.

She'd been flirted with and hit on many times over the years, but she'd never felt her heart racing from it until Yang called her hot. She was well aware that she wasn't bad looking and she felt damn hot when she complimented her natural looks with her keen fashion sense, but she still felt that Yang was miles out of her league, and she couldn't help being excited by the prospect of Yang being into her.

"You're hot too," she found herself blurting out, unintentionally embarrassing herself. She was terrified of Yang's reaction, and what would happen if she'd misread the situation.

But Yang didn't react badly. She smiled her brightest smile. "You have no idea how much that means coming from you. Oh, and by the way, you're super cute when you're flustered."

There was no doubt about it, not with the heat that was now building inside her and the pounding in her chest, Coco wanted Yang. She'd always thought the blonde was beautiful and she knew Yang was a wonderful person from their past interactions and from what she'd heard, but with Yang having Blake and her pining for Velvet, she'd never considered the prospect of being with her. But now, Yang didn't have Blake and she couldn't have Velvet.

"Yang...do you...like me?" she asked, turning into a nervous mess for the first time in as long as she could remember.

She was usually perfectly cool, calm and collected in the face of even the most stressful situations, but now, thanks to her emotional state and her attraction to Yang, her composure was broken.

Yang gave her a reassuring smile. "Yes, Coco, I like you. I didn't just come over here to get a drink, you know."

Coco swallowed hard as it dawned on that Yang had gone out of her way to see her and hadn't just decided to stick around after getting her drink. The blonde actually cared enough about her to sit and talk with her in her time of need, and on top of that, it seemed as though she was open to taking things further. The only thing she didn't understand, was what Yang's real motive was.

"When you invited me to join you, with the drinking and getting laid, were you asking me to be your wing woman, or..." she asked, trailing off at the end as she wasn't really sure how to end the question.

"Honestly. I was just thinking we could hang out, drink together and help each other get laid. But now, I'm kinda thinking that we could help each other in other ways, if you know what I mean," Yang admitted.

Coco was sure she did know what Yang meant, and it excited her. If she was right in her assumption, then she was sure she'd soon be able to move with her life and get Velvet off her mind. On top of that, this was Yang Xiao Long, a woman people would kill for, so there was no way she would turn down what was being suggested.

"Is this your way of asking me out?" she asked hopefully.

"If it was, what would you say?" Yang responded in a seductive voice that made Coco shiver.

Coco thought for a moment, knowing she had full control of the situation and that Yang would be on board with just about anything. Of course, it didn't take long for her to make her mind up, as the heat within her continued to build.

"I'd say, why don't we take this to my place and make each other feel better?" she purred as seductively as she could.

She was all for dating Yang and she wasn't sure she'd get another opportunity like it, but first, they both had broken hearts to get over and they both needed to be comforted.

Yang gave her a look that verged on predatory lust and leaned over to whisper in her ear. "We can leave whenever you're ready, then you can do whatever you want to me."

Coco was ready to melt from the heat now raging inside her, and she couldn't wait to get out of there.

"Grab your things and say your goodbyes, I'll get us a ride and meet you outside," she instructed, as she rose from her seat ready to make a swift exit.

Yang nodded and got to her feet. "I like your style, Adel. See you outside."

With that, the two parted ways and got ready to leave. It had been a rough day for Coco, but now things were looking up.

* * *

A few minutes later, Coco walked outside and found Yang waiting for her. For the first time, she got a good look at what the blonde was wearing. A tight-fitting yellow dress hugged her body in all the right places, and a slit on one side revealed one of her muscular legs. Her arms were also on show and even though one of them was a prosthetic, it didn't make Yang any less attractive, and actually made Coco like her even more because it reminded her of how much Yang was willing to sacrifice for the people she cared about.

Yang saw her staring, but she didn't object to being looked up and down, in fact, she seemed to like having eyes on her. She struck a pose that really showed of her curves, and ran her hands up and down her body while making eyes at Coco.

Coco food herself practically drooling at the display the blonde was putting on, and she couldn't wait to get her out of the dress. If Yang could have that much of an effect on her while fully dressed, she could only imagine how incredible it would be to see everything.

"Damn, Yang. Keep doing that and I won't be able to keep my hands off you."

"In that case, I think I'll keep going," Yang told her without stopping.

Had the chances of being caught not been so high, Coco would have made a move, but she wanted to leave that until they were in the privacy of her place. So, she bit her lip and kept watching Yang, until their ride arrived.

* * *

"I hope you don't mind me saying, but you ladies make a cute couple," the driver commented as he drove them to Coco's place, obviously picking up on the eyes they were making at each other.

"Thanks. Does that mean you're cool with us making out?" Yang asked.

Coco felt her heart racing at the thought of Yang wanting to make out with her. She had to admit that she was curious to find out how Yang tasted.

"As long as you don't make a mess of my car, you can do whatever you want," the driver answered.

That was all Yang needed to hear, as she immediately started looking to Coco for permission to initiate things.

Coco desperately craved Yang's touch, so she nodded, giving her consent to the blonde. Yang had already made her feel so alive without touching her, that she couldn't imagine how much better things were about to get.

Yang moved up close to her and cupped her cheeks before pulling her into a kiss. Their lips clashed and Coco didn't put up any resistance as the blonde slipped her tongue into her mouth. Coco was immediately addicted to the taste of Yang's saliva, and she didn't care how weird that was. She put her hands on Yang's cheeks, not wanting to separate, but she was content to let Yang dominate her mouth.

Yang's tongue explored every inch of Coco's mouth and she just closed her eyes and let it happen, she hadn't been kissed that way in a very long time, having been so focused on Velvet that she'd neglected to have a love life. So, she was loving every moment of what Yang was doing to her, had they not been in the back of a strangers car, she'd have been tempted to push things further.

They parted for air a few times and looked into each other's eyes, Coco could see the lust in Yang's eyes and she was sure the blonde could see it in hers too. It was obvious from their hunger for each other, that neither of them had seen much action for a while, but they were more than happy to help each other out with that.

Eventually, the car pulled up outside Coco's place, but she and Yang were too distracted by each other to realise.

"Sorry to ruin the moment, ladies, but we're here," the driver had to say, in order for them to snap out of their lustful trance.

"Oh, uh, thanks for the ride," Coco thanked him before she and Yang made a swift exit from the car and headed for her door.

Within moments, the car was gone, leaving the pair standing outside Coco's house as she looked for her key. She was in such a rush to get Yang inside, that she was fumbling everything.

Yang pressed up against her back and snaked her arms around her waist as she continued her search, which drove Coco crazy as she could feel the blonde's breasts pushing into her back.

Fortunately, she was able to find her key before she lost it and had to take Yang there and then. She hurriedly unlocked the door, dragging Yang inside, before slamming and locking the door behind them.

They wasted no time getting back to making out, and this time Coco found herself being pushed against a wall, as Yang became more aggressive.

The blonde had both hands on her hips, holding her firmly in place as she forced her tongue down her throat. Of course, Coco wasn't complaining, instead, reaching behind Yang and grabbing hold of her firm ass, which made the blonde moan into her mouth.

Coco kneaded Yang's buttocks, enjoying how they felt in her hands, as Yang continued to dominate and explore her mouth. The whole experience drove her wild, and she could feel a raging fire burning between her legs, as she longed for more.

"Take me...Yang...make me your bitch," she said breathlessly when they parted for air.

Yang didn't hesitate in doing as she was told, hiking up Coco dress and lifting her clean off the ground. Letting Yang take control, Coco threw her arms around the blonde's neck and wrapped her legs around her waist, so Yang could carry her.

Despite having never been to her house before, Yang, as if working on pure instinct, carried Coco up the stairs and into her bedroom, before putting her down on the edge of the bed.

Coco's womanhood was burning at Yang's display of dominance, a feeling which only grew as Yang got her out of her dress and removed her heels. She was stripped down to her lacy bra and her soaking panties, completely at Yang's mercy, and she loved it. Then things got even better when the blonde also stripped down, revealing that she hadn't been wearing a bra.

Wearing nothing but soaked panties, Yang made her next move. She pushed Coco onto her back and climbed on top of her, giving her an excellent view of her well-endowed chest, as she dominated her. Then she moved in close and captured Coco in another aggressive kiss, before moving away again and grabbing Coco's right breast to grope it, which made Coco moan loudly.

After asserting her dominance and eliciting more moans from Coco, Yang lifted Coco up slightly and unclasped her bra with one hand, pulling it off and throwing it across the room.

Coco felt a new rush of excitement at having her breasts and pierced nipples exposed to Yang. Her excitement only grew, when Yang changed their position and then wrapped her mouth around one of her sensitive nipples.

Her back arched uncontrollably as the blonde flicked at it with her tongue, but she was quickly forced back down to the bed by Yang's muscular arms.

Yang kept her pinned to the bed as she sucked, nibbled and licked the nipple. As she played with the piercing, Coco had to tightly grip the sheets as the pleasure started to overwhelm her.

Eventually, Yang moved onto the other nipple but kept Coco in place. Coco's eyes rolled back in ecstasy, the treatment Yang was giving her was more pleasurable than anything she'd experienced in a long time. She knew it wouldn't take much more for Yang to finish her off, but she didn't want it to end, she loved being dominated by Yang.

After a while, Yang stopped the nipple play and dismounted Coco. But Coco wasn't disappointed, because Yang took hold of her panties and pulled them off, leaving her fully exposed. Coco felt her breath catch in her throat, knowing that Yang was now looking at her most intimate of areas. It excited her more than anything else, and she couldn't wait for Yang to start touching her down there.

Yang didn't waste any more time, effortlessly pushing two fingers inside Coco's slick womanhood. The moment the digits slipped inside, Coco's hips started to buck only to be forced down by Yang's prosthetic arm. Then the blonde started thrusting her fingers in and out, not holding anything back and making Coco her bitch as requested.

Coco was in heaven, Yang was the first person to touch her like that in years, and she was very good with her hands. She tried biting her lip to keep her moans from escaping, but the pleasure soon became too much and she released the loudest moans she'd ever made.

Yang stopped her thrusting and started caressing Coco's clit with her thumb. It was all it took to send Coco over the edge, putting her whole body into spasm as the orgasm washed over her.

Coco struggled for breath and couldn't focus after the orgasm finally subsided, but Yang wasn't finished with her. The blonde pulled her fingers out and licked them clean, before putting her head between Coco's legs.

Coco's breath hitched the moment Yang's tongue met her lower lips, and she started moaning all over again. The pleasurable sensations only grew as Yang flicked at her clit with her tongue, proving she was as good with her tongue as she was with her hands. The blonde explored every inch of Coco's womanhood and probed her entrance for several minutes, before pushing her tongue deeper.

It would be inaccurate to say that Coco was sexually inexperienced, but nothing had ever come close to what Yang was doing to her. She quickly neared her second orgasm as Yang held her in place and penetrated her with her tongue, and she could feel her walls starting to clamp down, but Yang didn't stop or even slow down. Coco practically screamed as she came on Yang's tongue, her walls clamping down hard as her juices coated Yang's face.

Yang lapped up her juices as she came down from her high, before finally emerging from between her legs. She climbed back on top and pulled Coco into a kiss, allowing her to taste her own fluids as the two of them exchanged saliva once again. Coco had never tasted her own fluids before and had never considered it, but she enjoyed the taste from Yang's tongue.

"You're a good girl, Coco, and your pussy tastes better than that whore's ever did," Yang told her when the eventually broke apart.

Coco didn't want Yang thinking about Blake anymore, she would make Yang happier than that cheating whore ever did. She would make Blake regret losing Yang, and she would start by taking her place in Yang's life.

"Forget about that bitch, you have me now."

"I don't know, Coco. I might need a little more persuasion to forget about her," Yang teased.

She knew Yang was only teasing and was more than ready to move on from Blake, but that didn't mean she didn't want to give her the extra persuasion, especially after the treatment the blonde had just given her.

"Whatever you want, I'll do it."

"There is one thing that she would never do for me..." Yang started.

Coco wasn't sure what it could be, but if it would make Yang feel better, she was willing to at least try it.

"What is it?"

"Rimming," Yang told her.

Coco couldn't believe that Blake wouldn't do that for Yang, especially after everything Yang did for her. As far as she was concerned, Blake should have been honoured to have an opportunity like that.

"What a selfish bitch, that's the least you deserve after everything you've done."

"Does that mean you'll do it for me? 'cause I'll do anything for you if you do," Yang asked her.

"After what you just did for me, It's the least I can do," she answered, willing to do whatever Yang asked of her, both to repay her and because she wanted to.

"Gods, Coco. I wish we'd hooked up years ago," Yang told her, before rolling off her and slipping her panties off in one fluid motion before kicking them across the room.

"You're not the only one," Coco responded, as she climbed off the bed. If she knew what she'd been missing out one, Coco would have stopped pining for Velvet years ago.

Yang rolled onto her front and pulled her cheeks apart, exposing herself to Coco. With the blonde in the position she was in, Coco got a great view of everything, and it all looked delicious. She had never actually done what she was about to do, but she'd fantasised about it enough and seen enough videos to be more than ready for it.

"You ready, Yang?" she asked, feeling slightly nervous for the first time since they got together, as she wanted to make Yang feel as good as Yang made her feel.

"Oh, I've been ready for this for a long time," Yang responded.

Though she was nervous about not doing things right and disappointing Yang, Coco went for it. She moved in close and flicked her tongue across Yang's rear entrance, which immediately elicited a moan from the blonde. Motivated even more by Yang's reaction, she gripped the blonde's hips and swirled her tongue around on the tight ring of muscle.

"Fuck, Coco!" Yang cried in pure ecstasy.

Coco was surprised by just how much Yang was enjoying herself given how little she was doing, but she was glad because it meant she had to be doing something right. To make Yang's experience even better, she removed one of her hands from her hips and slipped a couple of fingers into the blonde's slick other hole.

"More!" Yang moaned.

Not entirely sure what Yang wanted more of, Coco picked up the pace with her tongue and pushed an additional finger inside her. The approving sounds Yang made told her she did the right thing and prompted her to start thrusting her fingers in and out. She was going all out, wanting to hear Yang screaming her name and wanting to prove how much better she was than Blake.

Coco was starting to enjoy herself almost as much as Yang was, aroused by the pleasure she was giving the blonde. She truly felt that she was giving Yang what she deserved after everything she'd done for her and for other people, and she felt honoured to be the one to repay her.

With the work her fingers and tongue were doing, it didn't take long for Coco to send Yang over the edge. As Yang gasped for air and her walls clamped down around her fingers, Coco couldn't help smiling like an idiot and feeling proud for being able to get the blonde off.

Once Coco pulled her fingers out, Yang rolled onto her back. "Gods you're good at that," she said.

"You think so?" Coco asked, as she crawled up next to her and flopped onto her own back.

"Yeah, I can't remember the last time I came so quickly," Yang assured her.

Coco was more than a little pleased with herself after that, not only had she just had sex with a woman people would kill to be with, but she'd managed to satisfy her. She was obviously better at taking care of Yang's needs than Blake ever was.

"That's 'cause I know how to please a woman, unlike that selfish cheating bitch."

"You can say that again. It was always my job to please that whore, but she never returned the favour," Yang agreed.

"Well you don't have to worry about that with me, I'll do anything for you, and I mean anything," Coco told her. Having been converted to the church of Yang, she was ready to worship at the blonde's feet.

"Does that mean you want to make this a permanent thing?" Yang asked her.

"Yeah, I want more of this, more of you. And I don't care if you just want to fuck me, or if you want more. This can be whatever you want it to be," she answered, craving more of her.

"So, you would be down to date me?" Yang then asked, sounding like a nervous schoolgirl, which was strange after everything she'd just done.

"I'd love to date you, Yang. I mean look at you, you're like impossibly hot. And you're like, the nicest person on Remnant, you're a fucking badass, and what you just did to me, that was fucking incredible," she gushed, letting Yang know just how much she liked her and reminding herself of how perfect Yang was.

"You're not too bad yourself, Adel," Yang responded jokingly.

"Does that mean we're a thing now?" Coco asked her, very much hoping that the answer was yes.

"Yeah, I guess it does," Yang answered, before sitting up and looking down on Coco, obviously enjoying the view of her naked body.

Coco smiled up at her. What had started out as a terrible day for her, had now really turned around.

"So you'll stay with me tonight?" she asked, wanting to share a bed with the blonde and sleep in her arms.

"Yeah, I'll stay and I'll make you breakfast in the morning," Yang promised her.

"Gods, what did I do to deserve you?" she asked, amazed that she was getting a chance with such an incredible and caring woman.

"I'm the one who should be asking that. Seriously, you're, Coco freaking Adel, you're way out of my league," Yang told her, seemingly in disbelief that she was now hers.

"I've got nothing on you, Yang. I mean look at me, I've really let myself go since high school," she shot back, gesturing to the extra body fat she'd put on in the years since they'd been in high school.

"Don't put yourself down like that, Coco. You look even better than you did back then, and honestly, I like a little extra meat on the bone, if you know what I mean," Yang told her, before leaning across down and planting a kiss just above her bellybutton.

Coco's confidence immediately grew upon hearing how Yang felt about her body, and she fell for the blonde even more than she already had.

"Blake really fucked up, but there's no way I'm going to make the same mistake," she told Yang, as she sat up next to her.

Yang smiled at her. "I don't doubt that for a second."

Coco was glad that Yang believed her because unlike Blake, she knew a thing or two about loyalty. After all, she'd committed herself entirely to Velvet for years, despite never getting a chance to be with her.

"Good. Now, care to join me in the shower?" she asked, needing to clean herself up, but not wanting to go alone if she could avoid it.

"You don't need to ask me twice," Yang responded excitedly, before getting off the bed.

Coco practically leapt to her feet ready to go. When she woke up that morning, she never expected she'd end up sharing a shower with Yang, but now it was about to happen, and she couldn't wait. She took the blonde by the hand and led her to her bathroom.

"You have a nice house, by the way," Yang commented as they walked.

Coco was glad Yang thought so, as she'd put a lot of effort into making the place look nice.

"Thanks," she responded happily.

"How long do think it would take for us to fuck in every room?" Yang then asked her, catching her a little off guard.

Coco's mind filled with images of Yang fucking her on the dining room table, taking her from behind in the kitchen, and even riding her face in the garage.

"I don't know, we'll just have to try it sometime," she said, revealing in the thought of actually doing it.

"I like the way you think, Coco," Yang responded as they entered the bathroom, sounding just as into the idea of trying it out as she was.

"And I like the way you think. You know what you want and you take it, it's so fucking hot," she responded, turned on by the way Yang went about things.

"Is that why you want me to dominate you?" Yang asked her.

She started up the shower before responding. "That's not the only reason, but yeah," she admitted.

"Well, I'm glad I can be of service, you're the best sub I could ask for. Though, I wouldn't mind letting you dominate me from time to time," Yang assured her, before pulling her into a short but affectionate kiss.

Coco's pulse quickened at Yang's words and her touch. Every moment with the blonde seemed like something out of a fantasy, it seemed like it couldn't really be happening, but she couldn't deny that it was.

Things only became more surreal for Coco, when after removing her prosthetic, Yang pulled her into the shower. They were face to face, with the blonde's arm wrapped around her waist and pulling her close, which drove her wild with excitement from their close contact.

Her breasts pressed up against Yang's more sizable ones, and the blonde rested her head on her shoulder, holding her firmly but affectionately. That combined with warm water running over them, put Coco in a state of pure bliss, and erased the last remnants of the loneliness she had once felt.

"This feels too good to be true," she whispered in Yang's ear, as she threw her arms around the blonde.

"Trust me, Coco, it's all true. Forget about everyone else, we have each other now," Yang responded, before planting kisses along her neck and shoulder.

Coco was entranced by Yang, every word and every action just drew her in even more. As they stood there holding each other, all she could think about was Yang, all that mattered was Yang. She could barely even remember what Velvet looked like, as Yang's face was now the only one she saw when she closed her eyes. She didn't know quite how the blonde had managed it, but in the short time since they'd spoken at the bar, she had ingrained herself in her heart and mind.

"Can I... see your stump?" she asked, wanting to do something for Yang.

Yang pulled away from her and looked her in the eyes, she hesitated for a moment, before presenting what was left of her right arm to Coco. Coco knew it was a sensitive matter for Yang, so she was careful with her next actions. She gave Yang a reassuring smile, before taking hold of the arm and lifting it to her face, then she placed a gentle kiss on the stump.

"You should be proud of this, Yang," she told her, not wanting Yang to ever feel like it made her less of person.

Yang didn't respond with words, instead, she pulled Coco into another kiss. It was far more tender than the previous ones, and it was enough to convince Coco that she was extremely grateful. It was far too early for either of them to consider what they had to be love, but it was obvious to both of them that they really cared for each other.

Once they parted, they wordlessly went about cleaning each other. There were plenty of opportunities for things to become sexual, but they never took them, instead they exchanged tender and affectionate touches as they cleaned off the sweat and fluids that covered both of their bodies. Coco loved every second of it and she could tell that Yang did too.

All too soon, in Coco's opinion, they were done in the shower. Still not speaking and just enjoying each other's company, they dried off before making their way back to the bedroom. Seemingly having her confidence boosted, Yang didn't bother putting her prosthetic back on, instead just carrying it with her.

When they made their way back to the bedroom, they cleared up their clothes and prepared for bed. Coco felt her excitement building once again, knowing she would finally have someone to share a bed with, and loving the fact that it was Yang she would be sharing it with.

"Thank you, Yang, for everything," she said, finally breaking the silence.

Yang smiled at her. "You don't need to thank me, Coco, you've already done more than enough."

She shook her head. "I still owe you, without you I'd probably be blackout drunk by now and wouldn't be able to take my mind off Velvet," she insisted.

Yang pulled her into a hug and whispered in her ear. "You deserve to be happy, and I want to be the one to make you happy."

Coco was happy, happier than she'd been in a very long time, and it was all thanks to Yang. After only a very short time together, Yang was already satisfying both her emotional and physical needs, and she was doing it better than anyone else could.

"I am happy, Yang, and I want to make you happy too."

"You've already made me more than happy," Yang assured her.

"I'm glad, but I still want to do more for you, I want to hold you tonight," she responded, wanting Yang to fall asleep in her arms, to show her the affection and the care that she deserved.

"I'd like that," Yang told her, before breaking their embrace.

With that, the Coco hit the lights and the two of them climbed into bed. Still completely naked, Coco pressed herself up against Yang's warm and muscular back, and wrapped her up in a loving embrace.

Yang released a contented sigh and relaxed, which put a smile on Coco's face, as she relaxed into the blonde's warmth and inhaled the wonderful scent of her hair.

Before long, the two of them drifted off to sleep, their worries and problems fading into insignificance, replaced by happiness and comfort. The night couldn’t have ended better as far as Coco was concerned, and she was sure Yang felt the same.

**Author's Note:**

> There is a part two, where they start exploring each others kinks and fetishes, I may release it one day.


End file.
